Days 211-280
Day 213 Don't know where she got it in her head, but Miwa thought that because we were down to only two people taking care of her, that she had become somehow, less important. We quelled those fears quickly. Day 215 Miwa expressed to us where she had dreams of overwhelming pink. Its tough to elaborate as I do not understand why such dreams would occur. Day 217 Yukiko and I took Miwa to a zoo. The only exhibits she seemed to really be interested in were the penguins, and the tigers. To clarify, Miwa took an interest an all the exhibits, but she was only especially interested in penguins and tigers. However, she didn't have any interest in snakes. She seemed to purposely avoid it… Day 220 Miwa wondered aloud to us when she would join a regular school. We hadn't even thought about this yet. It seemed easier to just have Yukiko home school, since she has her own degree in it. She became curious how she was going to make friends. I guess for her that is kinda difficult. Day 224 Miwa seemingly has had no other allergies that we've become aware of. Day 228 As these days pass, Miwa continues to become almost like a normal girl. We're worried that her having azure could affect things in the future, forcing her to participate in things we'd rather her not get into. Day 233 It becomes less frequent that I post in this journal. There have been less circumstances that I have felt that I've needed to make note of. Day 236 Miwa has seemingly gotten sick, but we could not understand why. Day 237 A storm passed over the house. Yukiko seemed distraught as lightning struck one of the fields of flowers, setting the poor flowers on fire. Day 238 Astonishingly, Miwa's sickness was due to buildup. Her not using Azure had caused her system to struggle with the overabundance. She used her azure to restore the flowers that were lost due to the storm. She said she felt immensely better after using it. Day 240 I am working on creating a device that will drain Miwa's excess Azure. Day 242 With the device completed, and Miwa asleep, I took Miwa's stuffed animal. I removed a little of the fluff from inside it and planted the small device inside of it. The device should safely drain Miwa of excess Azure, leaving a very small amount within her body. When she's older, I imagine she'll have a better capability for handling and storing excess energy. Day 246 After careful observation, I can consider the device a success. I have seen her suffer no ill effects. Day 250 There is a tree in the backyard where a couple of squirrels live. Miwa has seemingly become enamored with it. Day 252 I watched as Miwa lie in wait in the grass waiting for the perfect time to hop on the squirrel. Curious, I continued watching only to find her hit her head on the tree as she chased after the squirrels. When I went out to ask her why she was chasing squirrels, she answered, 'I want to be a friend with one'. Still curious, I asked why she was interested in squirrels, she answered, 'Their tails!' with a big smile. Day 255 The puppy has joined her outside in chasing squirrels. While the dog surely finds enjoyment in chasing squirrels away, Miwa wants to catch one for a pet. Despite their best attempts, they failed. My best guess was because the dog seemed more happy chasing them than the puppy was in catching them as Miwa tried to instruct. Day 259 There has been talk of trying to get her into an NOL school between Yukiko and I. I'm worried that with her attempts to get in, that the NOL would discover her Azure. Day 265 My days here are slowly ticking away before I must return to my scientific duties and serve my end of the bargain for helping the green-haired and masked men. Day 269 Our house out here is devoid of a lot of modern conveniences. Unlike the cauldron and the technology we were using at the lab, this place is wonderfully rustic. Day 275 Yukiko expressed to me her happiness in raising Yukiko as our daughter. She's worried that those past experiences will come to haunt her. Day 278 Yukiko and I talked at length about wiping her memory in the near future. I will leave it up to Yukiko to make the final decision, but she felt worried that she'll be scarred if both of us aren't here at once anymore. To Be Continued... Category:The Birth of Miwa Category:Anime Episode